Conrad Flaherty
History On September 22th, Benjamin Flaherty and Teal Seawood were ushered into a stage of life that neither could have predicted for themselves: parenthood. Conrad Justin Flaherty was welcomed into the world by two parents who struggled and succeeded in their own ways. Teal was nervous about starting her own family. Becoming a mother was a dream she thought she would never live, and she secretly enjoyed every moment of her pregnancy, even the unappealing aspects. Conrad has been a blessing to her, and she expressed her love for her son by being far less uptight in his presence. She never calls him Conrad always calling her son by his more playful nickname "C.J." unless he was being reprimanded. She strove to make sure that he was never under-stimulated or overwhelmed. Benjamin was wholly unprepared to become a father, but was immediately determined to be better than his own parents. He took his new son under his wing, and made sure that his son would grow up to be a man of honor and integrity. Conrad and his father were close, but Conrad did always feel as though the expectations his father set wouldn't ever be 100% attainable. His parents knew that his life was going to be different. It would not be like his mother's, and it would not be like his father's. Conrad was almost four when his sister Kendra was born. Conrad and Kendra get along occasionally, but most of the time, they don't, as Conrad believes her imaginative dreaming is frivolous. Conrad was six when his first magical signs appeared. He woke up from a nightmare one night, emotions running high, and without even realizing it, he opened the door to run to his parents room. Only after he had calmed down did he realize what he had done. He tried to replicate it, but Benjamin explained that he would have to wait for Hogwarts before consciously trying to attempt magic. Personality Conrad is very down-to-earth, which is very contradictory to his sister. Drilled in by his father, Conrad is studious, practical, and straight-forward. Conrad has always felt, though, that the standards to which his father holds him are somewhat unattainable. This never caused him to lash out, because Conrad has no desire to let his Dad down. Appearance Conrad has brown hair and green eyes like his Mom. Aside from those few maternally inherited features Conrad looks very much like his father. He has been told by his mother that they have the same smile, nose, and softly slanted eyes. His face claim is Alex Ferris. Family *Benjamin Flaherty: Father *Teal Flaherty: Mother *Kendra Flaherty: Sister *Nyxie Seawood: Aunt Trivia *Conrad means "bold, wise counselor". It was chosen by his father, hoping that his son would become the man that Benjamin's parents never were. *Justin means "Just, upright, righteous" and was picked for similar reasons. *Conrad is unfamiliar with his Aunt Nyxie. He has only met her a handful of times. *Conrad has never met his paternal grandparents. Category:Character